


Reunited

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Mass Effect 2, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Pre-Suicide Mission, Reunions, Shakarian - Freeform, archangel mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “You can’t die. Please don’t die.” - Set during ME2,
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Kudos: 13





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So, i know I've done similiar scenarios in different fics but I just had to do another take. Love you guys, thanks for reading! Part 6 of The Shakarian Project

**Athena**

I knew I loved him way back on Virmire; he was there when I had to make Wrex see reason and calm him down, and he was there when I had to choose between saving Kaidan Alenko and Ashley Williams – and I chose to save Ashley.  
Back then, rumours were swirling that I was involved with both Liara and Kaidan, and I was more interested In the mission, and Liara knew that so she helped clear those rumours up.

I never really brought it up then, but I think Liara knew I liked Garrus even back then.  
She never said a word. She just always smiled. She was there for me, like a best friend would.

She was there when the Normandy went down and she helped evacuate the ship, as I went to rescue Joker.. and they all knew I died.  
I never said anything to Garrus because I didn’t think it was the right time, and our work pulled us apart.

He was the last person I thought about when I died.

And then I woke up again.

I got told that two years had passed and I got caught up in trying to catch up with what I had missed.  
I got told about a guy named Archangel, and thought that since Cerberus and the Illusive Man wanted me to help them with their mission, I thought this really good sniper could be of use to us – though he was in a bit of trouble himself.  
I didn’t think of who it could possibly be. It never occurred to me.

We set off for the mission. We passed through the place, and somebody shot at me.  
From a window a floor up, I could see an armoured man. Looked more to be a Turian, so I knew we were dealing with a Turian.

“Stay close to me.” I tell Miranda and Zaeed as we make our way up to meet the armoured man,

He takes off his helmet and I swear to god, I thought I was hallucinating.

“Garrus! What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Shepard.”

Then it hit me. He had shot at me.

“You shot me, you bastard!”

He starts laughing.

I want to tell him how I feel, but now is not the time. Mercs are still coming this way and we’re going to have to fight our way out.  
There is so much we need to talk about, so much we need to catch up on… so many things have been left unsaid and I want to correct that.  
I don’t know how he feels, I don’t know how he’ll react.

But I need to keep him safe. 

We deal with the mercs and then regroup with Garrus. And then out of nowhere it happens, he gets gunned down, missile to the face… and all I see is the blood,  
I let my screams betray how I’m supposed to act.

“You can’t die. Please don’t die.” I beg him, not sure if he can hear me.

We get him onboard the Normandy on evac and Jacob and Miranda take him to the Med Bay.

What if he dies now? I’ll never get a chance to tell him. I’ll never forgive myself.   
He’s been on his own for so long, in the dark about everything, going off what he’s heard and we haven’t had the chance to talk properly.

I make sure he gets the best treatment available and I spend some time going over different intel for our other members that we have to recruit, when Jacob asks to see me in the Briefing Room.

“Jacob, you better tell me that you’ve done everything you can. He means a lot to me.”

“I can see that Commander.” He responds, solemnly, before continuing “Commander. We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit. The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but... “

He better not be dead. I feel my heart drop. I steady myself, my hands numb as they grip the table.  
The doors behind me open, and I turn to see Garrus.

“Holy shit.” I yell.

Jacob leaves us be and we look at each other, lost for words….we want to say so much, but don’t know where to start.  
So we start from the beginning. And I tell him how I feel.

He’s speechless. Reunited at last, good old friends...and now I possibly could have ruined it all.

He laughs again.

“I didn’t know you liked men with scars.” Was his first response.

I explain that I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but he tells me that he feels the same way and we descend into awkwardness.   
We know where our duty lies. We should have talked about this way after the life and death moment.. but something felt so right about admitting it right now, after so long of hiding from the truth.

“When did you know you liked me?” We both asked each other.

And we both had the same answer – Virmire.

Over the next couple of months, we stuck by each other’s side and promised each other that we would be there for each other until the very end,  
The night before the suicide mission, Garrus tells me he heard me when he got hit with that missile.

He heard me, he heard me begging for him to live and I didn’t want to see him die and he tells me he wants me to live, he wants us to have a future.  
I remember how we danced at the club in the Citadel, just one last dance before the suicide mission… and now we’re here… everything depends on us.

We’ve been reunited, and now we may be torn away again… I don’t want that to happen, Garrus doesn’t want that to happen.

So we give ourselves to each other. And when we grab our armour when morning comes and we start organising and planning the suicide mission,  
Garrus grabs me by the hand and we both look at each other.

“You can’t die. Please don’t die.” and we promise to come back to each other...  
And we do.


End file.
